moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Clifford's Really Big Movie
Clifford's Really Big Movie is an American animated epic adventure comedy film based on the classic PBS Kids TV series Clifford the Big Red Dog, itself an adaptation of the book series of the same name by Norman Bridwell. This film was directed by Robert Ramirez, produced by Scholastic Entertainment and Big Red Dog Productions,[1] and originally released to theaters by Warner Bros. on February 20, 2004. The film depicts a giant red Labrador Retriever named Clifford (John Ritter) running away and joining a travelling animal show known as "Larry's Amazing Animals" with his best friends. Larry Gablegobble (Judge Reinhold), the presenter of the animal show, doesn't allow animals who have owners, so they pretend their dog tags are fake. The film takes place in the fictional island of "Birdwell Island", which is the name is inspired by Norman Bridwell, the author of the books. This was John Ritter's final theatrical film role as he died of aortic dissection on September 11, 2003. The film was dedicated to his memory, and it serves as the series finale, as no episodes aired after the film's release, though the show's spin-off Clifford's Puppy Days continued to air before concluding in 2006. It is currently the only theatrical film based on a PBS Kids TV series, not counting the films based on Sesame Street or Curious George. Plot A giant red Labrador Retriever named Clifford visits a carnival with his owner, Emily Elizabeth and her friends, Charley and Jetta, and Clifford's friends, Cleo and T-Bone. Clifford, Cleo, and T-Bone are amazed by an animal act known as Larry's Amazing Animals, consisting of Rodrigo, Chihuahua of Steel, Dirk the Extreme Dachshund, Dorothy the High Wire Heifer aka Daring Cow, and Shackelford the High Flying Ferret. However, despite the animals best efforts, their show is failing due to their respective failed acts, but all remain oblivious of the truth as their owner Larry expresses how proud he is of their efforts. After the show, Shackleford discovers that the only way for their performances to continue is to win a Tummy Yummies Animal Talent Contest, promising fame, fortune, and a lifetime supply of Tummy Yummies, which is hosted by Larry's best friend and the fun-loving CEO of Tummy Yummies, George Wolfsbottom the Third. When Clifford and his friends go to collect their autographs, Shackleford attempts to convince them to join the act, believing Clifford's size and appearance would help them improve and save their show, but none of them agree because they do not want to leave their owners. The next day, Clifford overhears the Howards' conversation with their neighbor. He mistakenly believes he is a financial burden on the family and decides to join the Amazing Animals, with T-Bone and Cleo joining him. After escaping a town afraid of Clifford, the group finds Larry's animals. Since Larry cannot accept animals with owners, they dispose their dog tags, claiming they are to trick dogcatchers. Larry happily welcomes Clifford and his friends and during their next performance, Clifford manages to save the show, receiving a great round of applause and sparking jealously from Shackleford. Clifford soon begins to make a great and positive impact on the show as he manages to help the others improve their acts, such as helping Dorothy conquer her fear of heights. Clifford immediately becomes the star of the show, much to Shackleford's jealousy and annoyance, believing Clifford has begun to take his place. Meanwhile, Emily Elizabeth searches for Clifford and finds out he ran away. Larry's Amazing Animals finally receives entry for the Tummy Yummies contest that will perform the next night. However, when Clifford goes to find Shackleford and reveals the news, Shackleford reveals his anger and jealousy towards Clifford, expressing his regret of asking Clifford to join the show and believes they are all better off without him. Hurt and upset by Shackleford's words and missing Emily Elizabeth, Clifford decides to leave early and return home to Birdwell island to reunite with Emily Elizabeth. Cleo and T-Bone join him, but managed to convince Clifford to return and in the process saves Larry and the others from their broken down bus and make it to the contest. Larry's Amazing Animals wins the contest, but Wolfsbottom, who is secretly a selfish dog exterminator and a dangerous terrorist, steals Clifford for his spoiled daughter Madison, in order to kill him the next day. Once Wolfsbottom kills him by slicing him in parts, he can sell his parts in his new business, Wolfsbottom Dog Parts, and become rich. At a hotel, Shackleford tries to get everyone to realize Clifford just wanted the Tummy Yummies, prompting a furiously disgusted Cleo to expose his true intentions. Shackleford realizes he was wrong about him and shows the tags to Larry, and he contacts Emily Elizabeth. The animals break Clifford out of his cage, but T-Bone accidentally sets off the alarm. The group narrowly escape, and Emily Elizabeth arrives in time to claim Clifford before Wolfsbottom can get him. Clifford reconciles with Shackleford, and he, his friends, and Emily Elizabeth return to Birdwell Island. Before they leave, Clifford says goodbye to Shackleford and promises him that he, his friends, and Emily Elizabeth will see him, Larry, and the Amazing Animals again someday. Cast *John Ritter as Clifford, an enormous red Labrador Retriever who joins a travelling animal show named "Larry's Amazing Animals" along with his two friends, T-Bone and Cleo. Ritter had died the year before the film was released in theaters. *Wayne Brady as Shackelford the High Flying Ferret, a blue ferret in "Larry's Amazing Animals". *Grey DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth Howard, Clifford's kind owner who loves him very much. **DeLisle also voices Caroline Howard, Emily Elizabeth's mother. *Jenna Elfman as Dorothy the High Wire Heifer aka Daring Cow, a cow and the only female in "Larry's Amazing Animals". *John Goodman as George Wolfsbottom III, the founder and CEO of "Tummy Yummies", a dog food brand, who is secretly a terrorist and a dog exterminator, who kidnaps Clifford and plots to kill him. *Judge Reinhold as Larry Gablegobble, the presenter and namesake of "Larry's Amazing Animals". *Jess Harnell as Dirk the Extreme Dachshund, a dachshund in "Larry's Amazing Animals". *Kel Mitchell as T-Bone, a yellow bulldog who is one of Clifford's friends and joins "Larry's Amazing Animals" along with Clifford and Cleo. *Nick Jameson as Sheriff Lewis, T-Bone's owner. *Kath Soucie as Jetta Handover, one of Emily Elizabeth's friends. **Soucie also voices Madison, George Wolfsbottom's daughter. *Oren Williams as Charley, one of Emily Elizabeth's friends. *Cree Summer as Cleo, a purple poodle who is one of Clifford's friends who joins "Larry's Amazing Animals" along with Clifford and T-Bone. **Summer also voices Ms. Diller, Cleo's owner. *Wilmer Valderrama as Rodrigo, Chihuahua of Steel, a chihuahua who is in "Larry's Amazing Animals". *Cam Clarke as Mark Howard, Emily Elizabeth's father. *Earl Boen as Horace Bleakman, Emily Elizabeth's neighbor who is often grumpy.